


Raising the Stakes

by TrulyMightyPotato



Series: Royal Flush [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, PJ is a Force To Be Reckoned With, Paperwork, discussions of bribery, hints at things going on behind the scenes, paperwork is a thing, planning illegal activities, we get to see why he was the one to become the godfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyMightyPotato/pseuds/TrulyMightyPotato
Summary: Being godfather has a lot of responsibilities. Some of them are fun, some are tedious, and some are downright dangerous (at least for other people). No matter what they are, though, PJ handles them.





	Raising the Stakes

The wind howled outside, but the record playing drowned the worst of it out. PJ was nestled deep into an easy chair, a blanket draped over his shoulders. Nothing was supposed to happen tonight—at least on the Family’s end of illegal activities. And that meant he had time to read this book, and relax.

Several members of the Family were always checking on him to make sure he was rested properly. None of them could suggest otherwise if they saw him like this.

He felt a lot better since his collapse a month and a half ago, at least.

PJ sighed, then closed the book. Looking over his shoulder he grimaced at the desk. He had a lot of Family business to take care of. They were growing more than ever, and keeping everything organized was a full-time job, so he supposed now was as good a time as any to start the paperwork.

A knock on the door interrupted that thought.

PJ let his blanket slide to his sides, straightened his suit jacket, and sat up straight.

“Come in.”

The door opened to reveal Wiggles, one hand gripping a bloody mess of a man.

PJ distinctly remembered him being one of the long-term members of the Family; one of the  _ soldati _ Wiggles commanded.

What was going on here?

_ “Several of the men have wanted you removed from your position as leader,” _ Wiggles reported in Italian, throwing the man on the floor between them.  _ “They wanted me to replace you. This is the ringleader.” _

PJ raised an eyebrow and examined the man on the floor, who was now slowly pushing himself up.

_ “I see.” _

_ “He’s lying!”  _ The man wheezed.  _ “He came to us and told us he wanted our help overthrowing you.” _

PJ glanced at Wiggles, who just shrugged. 

_ “I find that hard to believe,”  _ PJ said calmly.  _ “Had he wanted to lead the Family, he could have easily killed me in the many times we've conversed alone.” _

The man blanched.

PJ shrugged and leaned back in his chair.  _ “Wiggles?” _

_ “Yes?” _ Wiggles let his hands fall to his sides.

_ “I think our dear revolutionary could use a new pair of cement boots.” _

The man gasped and scrambled back, only to cry out as Wiggles slammed his foot between his shoulder blades and forced him to the floor.

_ “I'll see to it personally.” _

_ “Return when you're done. And bring Maron with you.” _

Wiggles dipped his head.

\-----

Another knock on the door, about an hour later, revealed Gunner and Amanda this time.

_ “Where’s your blanket?” _ Amanda chided.  _ “It’s snowing again and you're not even properly warm.” _

Despite himself, PJ smiled softly.  _ “I have it; don’t worry. I'm taking care of myself.”  _ He had to. He needed to be well for Sophie and the Family.

_ “Is Sophie okay?”  _ Gunner asked.  _ “I haven't heard about her in over a month.” _

PJ sighed and nodded, placing his pen down. So far, Amanda, Gunner, and Jordan were the only ones who’d told him they supported him and Sophie being together. Zombie and Yami, and the other  _ capos, _ had been anything but happy about it.

Well, he didn't know about Wiggles—Wiggles, who had mentioned the reason he'd stayed away after Wald’s death was because of a pretty face. Hopefully that meant he was okay with it, but PJ just didn't know.

_ “She was fine the last time we spoke. Concerned about my health, as usual, but fine.” _

_ “We're all concerned about your health, Peej,”  _ Gunner murmured.  _ “With Wiggles back, if you die... Who's gonna take over? Zombie's the underboss, but Wiggles was the favorite all those years ago. A lot of men would want to see him in charge.” _

_ “It would tear the Family apart,”  _ PJ sighed.  _ “Which is why I'm very much trying not to die.” _

_ “It's appreciated,”  _ Jordan said as he walked into the room, Wiggles a step behind. 

PJ gave them a smile.  _ “Evening, gentleman. We need to have a talk.” _

\-----

_ “We have several cops in our pocket—or rather, our money is in theirs. They’ve been a steady source of information.” _ Wiggles shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

_ “Yes, but that's not enough. Either someone else is going to start paying them more, or they will decide we're not paying them enough for the risk.”  _ PJ tapped his fingers on his desk before burrowing himself back into his blanket.  _ “We need to start looking for men who can get on the inside of the law for us; be loyal to the Family for more than the money we give them. Several would be ideal: a street cop or two, some prison guards, and even a detective, if we can swing it.” _

_ “The cops will be easier. Detectives are generally too old to find our sort of offers appealing.” _ Jordan slid a fresh cup of tea to PJ before sipping his hot chocolate.

_ “We're playing the long game, friends. We want to get a feel for the cards in play before we put too much money on the table.” _ PJ took an appreciative sip of his tea and smiled to himself.  _ “Once we're ready to expand into the legal system of this fine city, we'll get into not only the police, but the judges, jury, and executioners, too.” _

Wiggles dipped his head.  _ “The deeper we get, the harder this plan will be to follow.” _

PJ looked at him over the top of his mug, steam clouding his glasses and curling warmly around his face.  _ “I've killed the boss of the McLaughlin Boys. We're the second strongest mob in the city. Deeper is the only way to go if we want to survive.” _

He was the godfather, after all. He was responsible for making sure the Family would not only survive, but thrive.

One day, one day soon, the Family would rule Boston's underground.

Jordan frowned.  _ “What about Mir? He's the King of the Underground right now.” _

PJ set his mug down and smiled. This time, there was no warmth in the expression.

Mir was a danger to the Family, to what remained of PJ's friends; to Sophie, to Luna.

There was only one way to resolve that massive threat:

_ “We're going to kill him.” _


End file.
